1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to pegboard accessories, specifically to accessories designed that will not be pulled off the aperture boards, also known as pegboards, when the load or object is removed from an accessory.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pegboards are well known in the art with numerous types of pegboard accessories being offered to home owners and contractors for the holding, storing, or hanging of various objects. Early pegboard accessory consisted of a rod bent in the form of a "J" with the upper end of the vertical portion bent in an "S" configuration for inserting into an aperture opening in the pegboard. The pegboard accessory would simply hang on the pegboard with an object hung or supported on the lower portion of the "J". This configuration would allow the pegboard accessory to be easily pulled off the pegboard while removing the object. Forces imparted to the lower support portion of the "J", while removing an object, caused the pegboard accessory to pivot on the "S" and allowing it to be pulled off the pegboard. Normally pegboards are sized in standard sizes, the most common sizes being pegboards having uniform 1/8 inch diameter openings or 1/4 inch diameter openings. Often, the openings will become enlarged due to the contractor or home owner inadvertently pulling the accessories off the pegboard and reinstalling the accessory in the same opening. When the item or tool is again removed from the pegboard, because of the looseness of the accessory in the pegboard, the accessory would more easily separate from the pegboard and fall to the floor. In this situation, the user becomes frustrated. Existing accessories designed for the 1/8 inch diameter openings used on pegboards with 1/4 inch diameter openings, will fit loosely and can be easily pulled off the pegboard. In an attempt to eliminate the problem of unintentional removal, prior art accessories consist of several spring actuated parts, or separate plastic parts, or more than one separate metal parts, or resilient wire with angles at the ends, or devices requiring tools for each attachment or detachment, or devices that work with only a specific configuration of pegboard. Prior art has had the disadvantages of either: no means of alleviating unintentional removal; or consisting of more than one piece thus requiring two hands for attachment and detachment; or requiring tools for each attachment and detachment; or consisting of numerous separate attached and movable parts increasing manufacturing cost and increasing likelihood of failure or breakage; or consisting of plastic or other more easily breakable materials. The prior attempts to eliminate the problem of unintentional removal has limitations on the holding power of the accessories to stay on the pegboard. The prior art has not addressed the cause for the accessories to become disengaged from the pegboard while removing objects from the accessories. The forces acting on the accessories during removal of an object subjects the accessories to be pivoted on the members which pass through the apertures in the pegboard. The pivoting of the accessories therefore allows the members to become disengaged from the pegboard and often fall to the floor.
Another problem with the prior art accessories having long support members, allows the pegboard to be deflected when heavy loads are applied. The load may then slide on the support member with a chance of it slipping off the accessory.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my stay-put pegboard accessory to eliminate the prior art problems of unintentional disengagement of the accessory from the pegboard, when objects held by the accessory are removed, are:
(a) to provide pegboard accessories that will not be accidentally pulled off the pegboard with any force acting on it, including forces perpendicular to the pegboard, while removing an object; PA1 (b) to provide pegboard accessories which increase their holding power on the pegboard as a load or force is applied to the support member; PA1 (c) to provide pegboard accessories that will not diminish their holding power when enlargement of the aperture openings occur for various reasons; PA1 (d) to provide pegboard accessories to be easily removed and repositioned on the pegboard, without the use of any tools and with the use of only one hand; PA1 (e) to provide pegboard accessories sized for lighter pegboards to be used on heavier pegboards, with larger aperture openings, with the same holding power; PA1 (f) to provide one piece pegboard accessories that are simple to use; PA1 (g) to provide pegboard accessories that do not present a safety hazard by being pulled off the pegboard; PA1 (h) to provide pegboard accessories that can be fabricated and welded, cast or molded at a reasonable cost; PA1 (i) to provide a pegboard accessories that minimizes the deflection of the pegboard with heavy loads.
Further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuring description and drawings.